Kimo no Egao
by caramelion
Summary: Chouji's POV / "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Shikamaru!" / "Tapi, kalo cinta pertama dia bikin elo kehilangan Shikamaru, gimana? Lo masih percaya Shikamaru ato udah berpaling ke sahabat lain?" / Diantara perasaan sahabat yang merasakan cinta pertama dengan keegoisan sesama sohib, mana yang utama? / "Aku rindu berbagi keripik kentang denganmu." / Answer-Fic by Karen / RnR? :D


**Kimi no Egao**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A simple answer fic by caramelion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chouji's Point of View**

Awal musim semi menghangat setelah dinginnya musim salju mendekam di seluruh Konoha. Bulan Maret hampir habis dan musim semi menyergapku masuk ke dalam kehangatannya.

Halo. Apa kabar? Namaku Chouji dari keluarga Akimichi. Kalau kau ingin tahu wujudku, aku akan menyebutkan secara non detail. Aku **gendut**, ah tidak. Kalau kata sahabatku, aku **cukup berisi**. Kata ibu aku ini **bertumbuh **dan kata ayah aku ini hanya **gempal** dan **bertambah kuat**.Entahlah, aku hanya menganggap diriku **berat**. Ah sudahlah, terserah saja.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju atap, tempat biasa aku istirahat menghabiskan makananku yang dibawakan ibu. Ibu selalu memasak makanan yang enak, mungkin itulah yang membuatku selalu betah di rumah dan jarang _hang out _seperti teman-temanku kebanyakan.

Percuma, _hang out_ juga paling aku makan dan makan. Setelahnya juga nyemil.

Di hadapanku, sahabatku tengah berbaring santai menatap langit. Ia sedikit beruntung dibanding aku, masih ada wanita yang mendekatinya. _Well_, tubuhnya lebih **kurus **dariku. Ia beruntung.

Namanya Shikamaru Nara.

"Lama nunggu, gak, nih?" tanyaku agak tak enak karena membuatnya menunggu. Sebelum kesini, Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk membawakan foldernya ke meja guru.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum dan bangkit duduk. Ia menepuk bangku batu di sebelahnya, menyuruhku duduk.

"Melihat langit lagi?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. "Ah, di langit gak ada gedung-gedung tinggi kayak kita di Konoha ini, ya, Shika. Bebas rasanya."

"Ada awan," sahutnya. Tentu saja.

"Tentu saja!" sahutku. Aku membuka bekal besar buatan ibu. Ibu memang paling tahu makanan kesukaanku, selain ayah dan Shikamaru tentunya. "Mau bagi denganku, Shikamaru? Ibu memasak lebih banyak hari ini."

"Aku sudah makan tadi pagi, kau makan saja." Saat kutawari makan, biasanya ia selalu bicara seperti ini. Seringnya, ia berkata seperti itu dan perutnya akan melolong mengucapkan kebenaran yang sebenarnya. "Aku gak bohong."

"Aku percaya, kok." Aku membuka bekal dan mulai makan dengan tenang. "Itadakimasu!"

Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya, namun kali ini sambil duduk. Ia duduk mendongak ke arah langit. Melihat wajahnya yang tenang dan senyumnya yang menenangkan itu mengingatkanku akan saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Hah… Sudah berapa tahun sejak kau bertemu denganku, ya, sobat?

_Aku berlari kencang melewati padang rumput menuju rumah. Aku berlari dan berlari menghindari tatapan aneh dari semua anak-anak yang memandangku aneh. Tubuhku yang gempal kulewatkan di hadapan rumput-rumput ilalang yang panjang._

_Aku sedang tak ingin pulang ke rumah, maka kuputuskan untuk makan keripik kentang saja. Di dekatku, pohon besar yang rindang kujadikan tempat bersandar sambil makan keripik kentang._

_Ah, keripik kentang memang asik dijadikan teman curhat. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku makan dan terus makan menatap matahari senja di hadapanku. Taman bermain di ujung jalan sudah sepi. Setelah sampai di bungkusan kelima, aku membuka bungkusan keenam dan mulai berkomat-kamit sambil makan._

_Rasanya jengkel sekali._

"_Hei!" seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, membuatku tersedak dan tubuhku maju sedikit ke depan. "Bagi, dong!"_

_Aku menoleh ke belakang, masih dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang. Seorang bocah laki-laki mendekatiku. Ia berambut hitam diikat ke atas seperti nanas, tapi matanya seperti mata orang pemalas. Ia tersenyum riang ke arahku, dan aku membalas senyumnya._

_Saling berbalas senyum tak ada salahnya juga._

"_Ini keripik kentang keluaran terbaru dari pe-" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia telah merebut sekantung keripik kentang dari tanganku. "Hei!"_

"_Bagi, dong!" ujarnya seraya memakan perlahan-lahan keripik kentang milikku. "Enak! Kau beli dimana?"_

"_Di dekat rumahku, ada juga yang dibelikan ayahku. Aku bawa saja semuanya untuk bekal main." Kurasa kesedihanku mulai hilang. Ia tersenyum senang ke arahku. "Kau siapa?"_

"_Namaku Shikamaru Nara. Kau?" Ia bertanya padaku dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang berkali-kali, dan kini aku mengerti maksudnya dan mengangguk cepat._

"_Chouji Akimichi. Kurasa kita bisa jadi teman baik." Aku melihat ia tersedak, membuatku tertawa. Sekilas kulihat, ia juga ikut tertawa._

_Kurasa kami bisa jadi teman baik, setidaknya dia baik dibandingkan anak-anak itu._

_Aku membuka bingkisan keripik kentang terakhir, dan ia merebutnya juga._

"_HEI! KEMBALIKAN! ITU KERIPIK KENTANG TERAKHIRKU!" Aku mulai merasa kalau dia jahat sampai mengambil semua keripik kentang terakhirku. Ia memeletkan lidahnya._

"_Kalau kau makan keripik kentang terus, adanya nanti kau malah tambah gendut!" Kata itu lagi. Ah, dia jahat!_

"_Kurasa kau ini orang jahat, Shikamaru!" Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. "JANGAN DIHABISKAN KERIPIKNYA! BIARIN AKU MAU TAMBAH GENDUT KEK BONTET KEK YANG PENTING JANGAN DIHABISIN!"_

_Shikamaru tertawa kencang sekali. Ah, ia pasti akan membuang keripik itu dan membuatku menangis. Sayangnya, "Ini, ambillah. Yang penting, aku sudah tahu kalau makanan kesukaanmu itu keripik kentang." Ia tersenyum ke arahku._

_Lah, sifatnya bisa berubah-ubah seperti itu?_

"_Kenapa keripik terakhir ini sampai harus diperjuangkan begitu? Bukannya semua keripik sama saja?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar polos dalam soal kuliner._

"_Hei, kau mau tahu rahasia tidak?" Ia mengangguk antusias. "Bagian terakhir di keripik kentang adalah bagian terenak!" Ia mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi, JANGAN MAKAN BAGIAN TERAKHIR KERIPIKKU!"_

_Ia tertawa, lagi, namun kali ini matanya membentuk dua garis datar. Sepertinya ia tertawa terlalu banyak sampai tersedak keripik kentang._

"Hoi!" Shikamaru menepuk bahuku yang melamun.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil makan wasabi. "Haaah! Pedas! Minta air, Shikamaru!" Aku mengipas-ngipas bagian ujung lidahku yang kepanasan. Wasabi ibu memang yang paling pedas sekaligus yang paling nikmat.

"Aku gak ada air. Mana mungkin aku kesini bawa-bawa air." Oh iya, Shikamaru kan malas. Aku baru ingat. "Kau gak bawa minum?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mataku mulai berair namun aku masih tetap melanjutkan aksi makan wasabi, sebelum dicegah Shikamaru.

"Hei!" sahutku. "Itu wasabi terakhir! Kau ingat, kan?"

"Bagian terakhir makanan adalah bagian terenak, aku tahu itu." Ia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Tapi jangan sampai adanya nanti kau malah sakit perut dan bolos pelajaran. Sudah ini pelajaran Asuma-sensei."

Untung dia mengingatkanku. Aku bersyukur juga, sih. "Ah aku simpan saja untuk nanti. Yang penting, aku mau minum! Temani aku ke kantin, ya! Sekalian beli cemilan!"

"Hah… Kau ini, selalu saja camilan…" Ia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa aku menyusahkanmu?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Ia terlihat heran dengan keningnya yang berkerut sambil menoleh ke arahku, namun ia langsung tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Ah, sifatnya cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Shikamaru!"

**oOo**

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah saat kudengar anak-anak perempuan sedang bergosip. Huh, apa peduliku. Tapi, tatapan mereka yang menusuk itu sedikit menggangguku.

"_Hei, kau mau dengar tidak? Ternyata si Shikamaru sekarang naksir sama Temari-senpai, lho!"_

"_Wuih, bener tuh? Temari-senpai kan anaknya populer! Gak mungkin, ah!"_

"_Bisa aja kali, Shikamaru kan pinter. Tampang juga lumayan. Cuman malesnya itu, lho, yang bikin gak nahan."_

"_Geregetan deh rasanya!"_

"_Lah, terus katanya sekarang Shikamaru jadi sering maen sama anak-anak populer buat ngedeketin Temari-senpai, yak?"_

DEG!

Aku kini berlari, membawa tubuh gempalku menjauhi gadis-gadis gosip itu. Sudah cukup. Aku muak melihat mereka dan wajah mereka yang selalu membanding-bandingkan posisi Shikamaru dan orang-orang populer.

Aku teringat dengan kata-kata Temari-senpai di ucapan mereka tadi. Apakah benar Shikamaru akan meninggalkanku demi Temari?

Hah… Ia melangkah jauh di depanku, aku merasa jauh darinya sekarang. Entahlah, semenjak ia dekat dengan Temari-senpai rasanya ia jadi semakin menjauhiku.

Jadi dugaanku selama ini benar, ia memang menyukai Temari-senpai dan menjauhiku yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan hubungan yang akan mereka jalin nanti.

Ya sudahlah.

Tiba-tiba Ino berlari ke arahku lalu memegang kedua bahuku. Ia tampak sangat syok.

"Chouji! Elo ikut gue sekarang ke taman deket sekolah!"

**oOo**

Entah apa yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Ino, yang jelas ia kini sedang duduk di dekatku di bawah pohon rindang tempat biasa aku bersantai. Wajahnya tampak lebih santai sekarang.

"Yamanaka Ino, jelaskan semuanya." Aku memilih untuk mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang untuk menemani Ino yang cerewet ini. Ia akan menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi ke tempat ini hanya untuk curhat dan curhat, ia cerewet sekali.

Yah, meski tidak secerewet ibunya Shikamaru, sih.

"Begini," ia menatap langit, "elo udah denger gosip anak-anak?"

"Yang mana?" tanyaku dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang.

"Yang tentang Shikamaru sama Temari-senpai itu, lho!" DEG!

"I-Iya." Aku mencoba menjawab jujur menutup nada cemas di perkataanku barusan. Jadi, beritanya sudah tersiar kemana-mana? Ah, Ino kan ratu gosip. Pantaslah. "Kenapa?"

"Pantesan deh si Shikamaru sekarang kayak berubah gitu."

"Berubah gimana?"

"Dia jadi jarang banget negor gue, kan gue sama elo udah temen dia sejak SMP." Aku menelan ludah.

"Mungkin dia lagi ngerasain cinta pertamanya dia." Aku mencoba untuk tetap makan dengan tenang. Hanya keripik kentang yang dapat membuatku tenang. "Kenapa?"

"Sebenernya, gue suka sama Shikamaru." Weits! Aku tersedak keripik kentang sampai Ino menepuk-nepuk punggungku sambil mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"Lo bilang apa? Suka?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia mengangguk. "Beneran?" Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Gue rasa elo gak budek, deh, Chouji." Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya. "Tapi, rasanya gue sekarang udah saatnya pindah dari dia."

"Rekomen, nih, si Sai aja." Aku menyarankannya. Ia tampak menahan tawanya sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arahku. "Kenapa?"

"Si Sai itu mudah banget ninggalin cewek, Chouji! Aku males, ah, sama cowok yang begituan!" Bukannya kau tipe yang seperti itu juga? "Chouji, elo punya unek-unek gak selama ini sama Shikamaru?"

DEG!

Unek-unek? Aku rasa tak ada. Aku menggeleng cepat lalu memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutku yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Apa yang bisa lo tanggepin sama gosip yang baru beredar itu?" tanya Ino. Aku berpikir sebentar. Rasanya agak kesal juga, sih. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Shikamaru pantas merasakan cinta pertamanya di masa SMA, dan aku juga kelak akan merasakannya.

"Biasa saja," jawabku pelan. "Mungkin kesel dikit, sih, taunya si Shikamaru udah nyamplok aja sama Temari-senpai." Aku tidak tahu kenapa mulutku langsung berbicara begitu. Rasanya sudah seperti ada program yang menyuruhku untuk berbicara begitu. "Dia gak pernah cerita, tuh."

"Nah, itutuh! Dia udah mulai ketutup sama kita, Chouji! Gue rasa, dia itu ngejauhin kita biar dapet pamor sama anak populer!" Ino mulai memanasiku. Keh, aku akan tetap percaya dengan Shikamaru.

"Keh, Shikamaru gak begitu." Aku membantahnya. Ia menggeleng kuat. "Gue sih enjoy aja pas dia suka sama Temari-senpai. Kan cinta pertamanya dia. Gue gak berhak ikut campur."

"Tapi, kalo cinta pertama dia bikin elo kehilangan Shikamaru, gimana? Lo masih percaya Shikamaru ato udah berpaling ke sahabat lain? Chouji, gue tau lo itu sering dikata-katain sama anak sekelas, tapi gue juga sahabat elo. Gue tetep jadi sahabat elo, kok, kalo lo mau."

Ia menepuk bahuku, berusaha meringankan beban pikiranku, sedangkan aku kini tak tahu harus bagaimana.

**oOo**

Seminggu berselang. Aku tak pernah lagi ke atap maupun bertatapan langsung dengan Shikamaru. Rasanya aku jadi malu.

Aku hanya tak ingin ia hilang begitu saja dari hidupku karena pengaruh Temari-senpai. Tidak akan pernah mau. Dia hanya satu-satunya sahabat yang paling mengerti aku. Sudah sewajarnya, aku takut kehilangannya bukan?

Ucapan Ino berhari-hari yang lalu di taman dekat sekolah masih terngiang di kepalaku. Shikamaru masih terlalu malas untuk memperhatikanku, dan aku terima itu karena ia mungkin sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah beberapa hari lagi.

Shikamaru adalah ketua OSIS yang berbakat, jenius, **kurus**, dewasa dan baik. Ia pantas untuk mendapatkan Temari-senpai yang populer dan berbakat.

Intinya, mereka cocok, dan aku tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Sembari memakan keripik kentang di kelas tanpa nafsu, aku memikirkannya lagi. Coba lihat diriku ini? Hanya pemuda gendut yang duduk di pojokan kelas yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi murid yang populer.

Atau mungkin aku tak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta pertama itu? Tapi, kenapa ayah bisa?

Ayah bisa menggaet hati ibu, dan kini ia mempunyai anak yang mempunyai masalah seperti ini.

Hei, ini sepenuhnya bukan masalah asmara. Ini soal persahabatanku!

Kulirik keluar jendela dengan malas, para murid sedang bersorak sorai antusias melihat tim andalan sepak bola sekolah melawan tim sepak bola dari sekolah lain. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke depan, kelas sudah sepi sekali. Shikamaru pasti sedang sibuk di OSIS.

Aku menghela napas. Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang Shikamaru dan aku tak luangkan bersama? Dan bodohnya, kenapa Shikamaru tak sadar juga dengan sikapku ini?

Oh, bersyukurlah, ia tidak peka dan kini dapat merasakan namanya jatuh cinta. Bungkusan keripik kentang kosong di tanganku kini kulumat sampai hancur, lalu kuambil sebungkus lagi keripik kentang dari tas.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja hari ini, tapi tak bisa. Rasanya benar-benar sepi dan tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi mendengar para murid sekelas mengejek-ejekku tanpa ada sosok Shikamaru yang berdiri di hadapanku untuk menolongku.

Rasanya aku jadi terlalu bergantung dengan Shikamaru selama ini. Mungkin Shikamaru terlalu risih denganku sehingga ia menjauhiku, yah tak apalah. Ganjaran seperti ini sudah biasa kudapatkan sejak kecil.

Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya diejek tidak berguna dan payah saat kau tidak bersama orang yang selalu membuatmu bergantung padanya? Menyakitkan. Apalagi saat mereka tahu pasangan sahabat yang sudah lama bersama dan akur kini terpecah tanpa tahu penyebab aslinya.

Kulihat bangku di sebelahku yang kosong. Tak ada lagi Shikamaru yang duduk disini. Ia pindah duduk ke depan, di dekat jendela dan meja kosong karena disuruh oleh Asuma-sensei untuk sementara. Aku rasa ia sengaja melakukannya dan menyuruh Asuma-sensei berbohong.

Sudahlah, itu terbaca.

Setelah menghabiskan keripik kentangku yang kedua, aku langsung membuang bungkus-bungkus itu di kotak sampah di depan kelas lalu mengambil tasku dan segera pergi dari kelas. Sendirian di kelas membosankan. Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan untuk baca komik atau ke atap untuk makan bekal yang tidak kumakan sejak tadi.

Aku berjalan di koridor melintasi perpustakaan, dan kulihat Temari-senpai sedang sibuk mengurus buku-buku di perpustakaan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, menuju tangga dan naik ke atap.

Atap menjadi rumah ketiga bagiku. Disini tenang, dekat dengan langit yang membuatku tenang bersama Shikamaru. Setelah duduk di bangku batu di atap, aku tetap diam sampai akhirnya perutku keroncongan dan aku memilih makan.

Perjalanan makan menjadi lambat sekali. Seperti rasa nafsu makanku telah menghilang sebagian besarnya. Wasabi buatan ibu bahkan tak kusentuh sama sekali, tapi rasanya air mata telah membendung di kedua mataku.

Cengeng.

**oOo**

Hari festival sekolah ditutup. Festival sekolah berlangsung meriah sekali. Meriah sekali, dengan konteks tanpa Shikamaru. Hal itu membuatku sebal, karena dua tahun belakangan ini kami selalu merayakan festival sekolah bersama di SMA.

Rasanya sepi sekali.

Setelah menapaki koridor, melihat-lihat kelas-kelas yang sudah mulai menutup _stand_, aku menuju ke aula tempat penutupan festival sekolah berlangsung. Shikamaru akan memberikan pidatonya sebagai ketua OSIS. Biasanya, aku akan tersenyum menyemangatinya dari bangku penonton.

Aku duduk di paling belakang di rentetan kumpulan anak-anak yang sepertinya tak niat ikut acara ini. Mereka sibuk masing-masing. Ada yang membuka ponsel, berbicara satu sama lain, bergosip dan lain semacamnya. Bahkan ada yang pacaran.

Perlu diingat, Temari kupanggil senpai bersama Ino karena Temari-senpai adalah senior kami di klub drama dan juga senior di mata pelajaran tambahan sejarah. Ia lebih tua dari kami setahun, namun seumur dengan Shikamaru.

Dan, mulai lagi, mereka cocok. Kulihat Temari duduk di deretan bangku paling depan seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Shikamaru yang mengotak-atik telunjuknya tanda ia sedang gugup. Ino duduk di sebelahnya sambil tertawa gembira di sebelah Temari.

Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu?

Saatnya Shikamaru tampil dan aku berusaha tersenyum menyemangati untuknya. Ia tak sekali pun menatap ke arahku, tapi hanya menatap penonton depan. Sepertinya ia gugup, karena biasanya aku duduk di deretan bangku depan.

Atau mungkin ia hanya ingin menghindariku.

Pidatonya berlangsung lama namun ia dengan konteks malasnya membuat pidato ini menjadi semakin lama. Biasanya aku dan Ino akan terkekeh geli, namun telingaku panas mendengar gadis-gadis di sebelahku selalu bergosip tentang Shikamaru.

Aku berdiri lalu keluar dari aula, meninggalkan semua orang yang masih terpaku dengan pidato Shikamaru. Aku marah, tapi entah kenapa, kakiku membawaku lari membolos dari sekolah dan pulang ke rumah.

Ini kali pertama bagiku, dan rasanya benar-benar sakit saat sahabatmu menghindari tatapannya darimu padahal selama sebelas tahun kalian bersama sebagai sahabat yang klop.

Aku mendesah pelan keluar dari gerbang sekolah tanpa semangat. Aku berjalan loyo, dan akhirnya aku sampai di taman dekat sekolah.

"Pohon ini lagi…" gumamku. Aku terduduk di depan pohon, lalu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Tanganku yang kanan kukaitkan di lubang batang pohon yang terbentuk alamiah. Keripik kentang, ah iya, keripik kentang! Aku ingin keripik kentang!

Kugeledah tasku, dan aku tak menemukan keripik kentangku. Habis semuanya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja. Keripik kentang hanyalah satu-satunya cara aku melupakan semua masalahku.

Dan ia hilang, hilang seperti keberadaan Shikamaru yang menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku.

**oOo**

Lewat dua minggu dari acara penutupan festival sekolah, kali ini adalah acara perpisahan sekolah. Aku dan Ino sudah saling kontak ingin duduk berdampingan nanti saat Shikamaru menampilkan pidatonya.

Aku tak boleh bersikap egois kali ini saja. Aku harus tetap mendorongnya dari belakang.

Shikamaru maju dengan tatapan malasnya seperti biasa, lalu memperdengarkan pidatonya. Temari-senpai terlihat antusias memperhatikan pidato Shikamaru. Aku lega, Shikamaru mendapat orang yang benar-benar perhatian padanya.

"Chouji," panggil Ino, "maafin gue."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan keripik kentang masih di dalam mulutku. "Elo perasaan gak salah apa-apa sama gue."

"Lah, elo lupa sama kejadian di taman deket sekolah?" Jangan ingatkan aku. "Tentang gue yang nyeritain gosip Shikamaru itu?"

"I-Inget." Jawabku jujur. "Terus? Biasa aja, tuh."

"Gue nyesel aja. Waktu itu gue lagi nyesek pas denger gosip itu, elo taulah, secara gue ini ratu gosip." Akhirnya kau mengakuinya di hadapanku. "Tapi, kan, nyesek juga lah ditolak secara gak langsung sama cowok yang lo suka dari SMP?"

"Gue tau makanya gue gak mau manjangin ini masalah." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya yang hampir menangis. Ia memang cengeng. "Ino cengeng."

"Lo bilang apa?" Ia mulai lagi dengan intonasi kasarnya. Aku terkekeh pelan lalu melihat ke depan. Shikamaru, ia menatap ke arahku, dan aku menatap ke arahnya.

Oh, sobat, betapa aku sangat merindukanmu dan senyum malasmu yang biasanya itu.

Ia kembali melanjutkan pidatonya, sedangkan aku memantapkan hatiku untuk berbicara dengannya hari ini empat mata. Sesama laki-laki. Antar sahabat.

"Gue gak mau gini terus."

**oOo**

Aku berlari menuju taman dekat sekolah setelah Ino berjanji akan mempertemukanku dengan Shikamaru. Rasanya hatiku berdebar-debar kencang seperti seorang wanita yang menantikan kencan pertamanya.

Dan aku bukan wanita.

Aku menunggunya di depan pohon besar di taman. Sudah berapa lama dan berapa tuanya pohon ini sampai kami sebesar ini dan mempunyai masalah sekompleks ini?

"Udah gede, ya, ternyata…" Aku mengusap pohon itu pelan. Pelan sekali. Aku tersenyum lembut ke arah pohon itu.

Ini adalah pohon tempat aku dan Shikamaru pertama kali bertemu, dan tempat kami saling berbagi. Angin berdesir kencang menerpa rambutku. Aku menoleh ke belakang saat ada bunyi ranting patah.

Dan itu Shikamaru, persis seperti yang aku dan Ino rencanakan.

Kami tetap diam saling menatap seperti ini. Ada baiknya bila ia dapat membaca pikiranku jadi aku tak perlu lagi berbicara di hadapannya. Lama sekali kami tetap diam seperti ini, sampai satu angin membuat debu berterbangan ke depan mataku dan membuatku mengucek mataku.

Kulihat sekilas, Shikamaru tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang telah lama tak ia berikan padaku.

Aku menghentikan kegiatan mengucek mataku, lalu menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Lama kami saling tersenyum seperti itu, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku rindu untuk berbagi keripik kentang denganmu, Shikamaru." Aku tersenyum terharu saat ia kini memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi.

"Aku juga sudah lama sekali tak saling berbagi senyum denganmu sampai saat ini. Sebulan." Ia memelukku layaknya sobat lama yang baru bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun menghilang.

Hanya dengan senyuman yang ia bagikan, aku merasa bahwa kami sudah dapat saling menyalurkan isi hati kami masing-masing. Kini ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya di bawah pohon menghadap sinar matahari senja. Seperti biasa, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon dan kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala.

Aku tersenyum sekali lagi ke arahnya, senyum bahagiaku dan ia kini tersenyum senang ke arahku.

"Aku minta maaf."

Dan hanya dengan seulas senyum, kami kembali lagi menjadi sobat yang dekat.

**End of Chouji's Point of View**

**=Owari=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN :**

**Arisa-lion : Wh-Whaaa ini fic apaan nih awalnya aja plotnya kecepetan begini #_lirik-lirik_  
**

**Karen : A-Ah, maafkan dakuuuu =A=; Susah nih ngebuat gosipnya #dor  
**

**Answer fic pertama yang kubuat dengan ukeku tersayang(?) sekaligus jadi fic pertama di akun collab woohoo~ *jingkrak2* Susah ngebangkitin karakter Chouji disini, jadi kesannya agak OOC ^^"a Maafkan daku *bungkuk2* Selanjutnya akan ada answer fic dari ukeku tersayang(?) dengan Shikamaru's POV.**

**Oh iya, dengan perundingan ketat seketat obi yang dipakai geisha buat nari(?), nama samaranku disini akan menjadi **_**Karen Asatomu **_**yang boleh kalian panggil Karen ^^"a *diambil dari nama sendiri dan nama tokoh favorit, nama keluarga diambil dari genre kesukaan* #dor  
**

**Yaa~ Sesuai nama belakangku, aku mengurus bagian Angst, Hurt/Comfort juga yang nguras-nguras air mata(?) lainnya semacam Tragedy dan Poetry. Partnerku, atau ukeku tersayang(?), akan mengurus dunia Humor, Parody, bagian Fluff, Friendship dan aku akan ikut bersamanya di genre Romance.**

**Selain itu, tugas kami juga saling menyunting pekerjaan satu sama lain agar tidak terjadi kesalahan *bacot kelewat banyak* Aku rasa tidak ada yang tanya hal-hal diatas (All : emang), jadi kuhentikan sampai disini.**

**RnR?**


End file.
